Forgive & Forget
by nerdynovelist11
Summary: Tai&Sora have an argument over the strength of their friendship. The same night Sora disappears. Izzy comes to the conclusion that she was taken by an evil digimon named DarkAngewoman, who was created by the darkness of Tai&Sora's hearts! Final chapter up
1. Chapter 1

HAHA….This one just sorta came to me one day…..&& it's one of the best I've done….so enjoy it!

Forgive & Forget

Chapter One-

"Hey Sora." Tai said when she picked up the phone.

"Oh, hey Tai." She greeted him. "What's up?"

"Do you want to hang out tonight? Maybe catch a movie or something?" Tai asked.

"I'm sorry Tai…but I've got plans already." She told him.

"With Matt right?" Tai said in a rude tone. "Do you ever have time for me?"

"Yes actually…it is Matt! Do you have a problem with that? I thought you guys were friends!" Sora burst out in anger. "And I do spend time with you!"

"Well, uh…not as much as you do with Matt!" Tai argued.

"What is it Tai? Tell me! What's going on with you lately?" Sora screamed.

"I uh…I can't tell you." Tai sighed.

"Tai, you can tell me anything…I'm your best friend! Or at least I thought I was." Sora told him.

"It could ruin our friendship! I don't want to risk it!" Tai explained.

"Oh, so you're saying our friendship's stronger when you keep things from me?" Sora cried.

"Yes…I mean NO! I mean…" Tai didn't get to finish because he was interrupted by Sora.

"Friends don't keep things from eachother!" Sora yelled. "And until you finally tell me what's going on and what the heck is wrong with you, GOODBYE TAICHI KAMIYA!"

"Sora wait!" He yelled into the phone. The line went dead. "NO!" Tai cried into his pillow. Kari heard him and knocked on the door to his room.

"Tai? Are you all right?" She asked sweetly.

"Fine!" Tai lied.

"Okay…but if you want to talk…I'm here." Kari sighed and walked back into the living room.

"There was another knock on the door. "Kari! I said I'm fine!" Tai bellowed.

"It's not Kari…It's Agumon! Let me in!" Agumon yelled. Tai got up and opened the door because he had locked it.

"So are you going to hang out with Sora tonight…because I want to see Biyomon!" Agumon questioned him.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Tai shouted at his friend. Normally he didn't do that to Agumon, but this was different.

"Tai…what happened?" Agumon interrogated him.

"She has plans with Matt, OKAY!" Tai started.

"I know that you feel left out, but it could be worse." Agumon explained.

"It is worse! Sora hates me! I'm such an idiot!" He took a deep breath. "I messed up so badly. She said she had plans with Matt and I accused her of not having enough time for me in her busy schedule."

"Oh…" Agumon sighed.

"She kinda freaked on me and started bolting questions at me because she thinks I'm hiding something from her." Tai explained further.

"Well you sorta are." Agumon reminded him.

"I know, but I can't tell her my feelings! It could mess up our friendship!" Tai argued.

"Well, you kinda already did." Agumon told him. Tai shot him a glare.

"Oops…sorry." He apologized. "Well you decide what you want to do." Agumon told him. He walked out of the room…leaving Tai only with his thoughts.

Well….Don't worry Taiora fans! It's not a FULL Sorato! I totally love Taiora……R&R pleez!

Davis: Where do I come in to this?

Me: Later……what is with goggle heads? They are so impatient!

Davis: Hey! I'm not a goggle head! Well I guess I am, but so is Tai & he's in your story right now!

Me: Oh give me a break! Someone get Davis out of here!

Yolei: Leave that to me!

Davis: Oh no! Not Yolei! Anything but her!

(Yolei drags Davis away by his ear)

Me: Thanks Yolei!

Tai: Do I ever make a good choice?

Sora: NO! You're so immature sometimes!

Tai: Hey! Who asked you?

Sora: You did!

Tai: I've gotta start asking things in my head!

That's all for now!

PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: So on with the fic, I guess. Sora: Aren't you going to thank all those nice people who reviewed! 

Me: Oh yeah, thanks for the reminder!

Luv Nikki- Thanks…I'm glad you like it && here's the update you've been waiting for.

Flarie Hanami- It is interesting && it gets even better!

Dbzgtfan2004- I know…it's cute && romantic, but it also has some action in it! That's what I love about my stories. I'm sooo glad you liked it!

JyouraKoumi- All I have to say is that I don't appreciate your reviews. If you don't have anything nice to say like the three people above did, then don't say anything at all please.

Sora: Good. Now you can go on with the story. Except that I hate this part because I go-

Me: Shhh…don't ruin it for the readers. Sheesh Sora!

Sora: Sorry.

Me: Anyway…lets get started!

Forgive & Forget-Chapter 2 By: Syd Taioraforeva11 

Tai lay down on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't get Sora out of his mind. Just then the phone rang and he figured Kari picked it up, since it stopped ringing.

Someone pounded on his door. "Tai! Matt's on the phone!" Kari bellowed. He got up and opened the dorr. Then he took the phone from Kari and slammed the door in her face. Kari just sighed.

"Hello?" Tai said as he sat back down on his bed.

"Tai! Is Sora hanging out with you by any chance?" Matt asked worriedly.

"No…she said she had plans with you tonight. Isn't she with you?" Tai wondered out loud.

"She never showed up at the Japanese Lantern and she won't pick up her cell phone!" Matt sounded freaked.

"Maybe something came up!" Tai suggested.

"She would call!" Matt replied.

"When was she supposed to meet you?" Tai inquired.

"7:30!" Matt answered. Tai glanced at his digital clock. It read: 10:03.

"That was over two hours ago!" Tai exclaimed.

"I think something must of happened to her…something BAD! That maybe involves a digimon!" Matt explained.

"Don't you think you're being a little paranoid?" Tai asked him.

"Tai! This is Sora we're talking about! My girlfriend and your best friend! Don't you care?" Matt asked coldly.

"Of course…it's just…" Tai trailed off.

"It's just…what?" Matt asked.

"Sora and I had an argument!" Tai admitted.

"About what?" Matt questioned him. He couldn't tell Matt that they had been fighting about him!

"Never mind." Tai sighed.

"Whatever." Matt responded.

"All right…lets just go talk to Izzy." Tai suggested.

"Good idea." Matt and Tai exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

Tai and Matt arrived at Izzy's apartment. "I sure hope she's okay." Matt told Tai.

"Sora's strong…believe me…I know. She can take care of herself for now." Tai reassured Matt. He didn't want Matt panicking too much.

"You sure?" Matt interrogated.

"Positive." Tai said. They knocked on his apartment door.

"Who is it?" A voice much like Izzy's questioned.

"Tai and Matt!" Tai shouted.

"Come in!" He yelled. "What's with the late night visit? It's almost 11:00!"

"Izzy, It's Sora…I think an evil digimon took her!"

"What?" Izzy gasped. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well, she never showed up for our date, she hasn't called, and she isn't answering her cell phone!" Matt panicked as he named the list off to Izzy.

"Matt, just relax!" Izzy instructed. "When was the last time you guys saw or spoke to her?" Matt looked at Tai.

"About 4 hours ago on the phone." Tai replied softly.

"Well, I'll see if there's been any evil forces that have passed through the digital world since then." Izzy told them. He did his search and he discovered that there was some kind of evil detected in the digital world at 6:42 p.m.

"That was about 20 minutes after Sora and I spoke!" Tai exclaimed.

"Oh great." Matt sighed. "More evil!"

"Did Sora ever tell you she was going to the digital world Tai?" Izzy questioned him.

"No, but this is all my fault!" Tai suddenly realized.

"I may be smart, but how is it all YOUR fault?" Izzy wondered.

Me: So do you like it? Review and tell me what you think! I'll be waiting.

Tai: So will we! Because I need to tell the whole story of how it's my entire fault!

Matt: REVIEW PEOPLE!

Sora: Please! So they can find me!

Me: Listen to them! Review!


	3. Chapter 3 Revised

Me: All right. Lets get this started.

Kari: You're forgetting to thank the reviewers again!

Me: Oops. Thanks Kari!

A special thanks to:

Surflilu246- Thanks. I'm glad you enjoy it! You'll get to see what happens now!

Saphire Dragoness and IgStardust- Thanks. And yeah I know they should be longer. I write them out on paper first && they just seem longer. Then when I type them they don't look as long. 

JyouraKoumi- you have really bad grammar. I couldn't make out anything of that review.

NOTE:

Hah. Well after I published this chapter, I noticed that there are 9 crests! I forgot Ken's crest of Kindness! Hah. I just didn't think any one would notice, but that was a mistake. Thanks Flarie Hanami. I fixed it && replaced the chapter!

Taioraforeva11

Me: Now can I start?

Kari: Sure.

Me: Here we go!

Forgive & Forget-

Chapter Three-

"Izzy, remember when I had that argument with Sora about that hairclip?" Tai asked.

"Yes, of course. What about it?" Izzy seemed confused for once.

"She went to the soccer field that day." Tai told him.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Izzy had no idea where Tai was going with this.

"So…that was her favorite place 4 years ago. Now her favorite place is…" Tai explained.

"The Digital World!" Matt blurted.

"Ding, Ding, Ding! We have a winner!" Tai yelled. "She always goes to her favorite place when she's upset!"

"And why would she be upset?" Izzy asked curiously.

"We kind of had another fight." Tai told Izzy nervously. "A digimon must of known she was there. The evil is after her for some reason."

"We've got to go and save her!" Matt shouted.

"Well, of course." Izzy agreed. "But we don't even know where she is or who we're after!"

"Good point, but who would take her?" Tai wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing they want something from her." Izzy told them.

"There hasn't been any enemies for months!" Matt exclaimed.

"We weren't free forever you know." Izzy told him.

"Yeah. I know. It was just nice, to ya know, RELAX!" Matt said.

"I know, but it's our job as the digi-destined." Izzy said.

"Yeah. We know." Tai told him, so Izzy didn't go into a 2-hour lecture.

"Prepare for the torture of your life!" A voice yelled as Sora faintly opened her eyes.

"Wha-?" Sora gasped. The figure that evil voice belonged to appeared. It looked like an evil angel. Instead of silver wings, they were black.

Sora knew that she had seen this digimon before, but she couldn't remember when.

"Remember me Sora?" The dark angel asked.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" Sora demanded to know.

"I know all about you, Sora. You and Tai created me." She explained.

"What? How could we create you?" Sora gasped.

"With the darkness from your hearts." The digimon answered.

"What darkness?" There isn't any!" Sora shouted.

"Well, of course there is." She said. "Your darkness is from all the stress you hold inside. The stress from your friends, family-" She was cut off.

"What about my family?" Sora cried.

"Your dad is always traveling for work and your mom is always at the flower shop. They don't have time for you." She told her.

"Stop it!" She couldn't let this digimon get inside her head. She was just trying to scare her. "Leave me alone!"

"And all of the stress with Tai! You can't stand him can you? He's always hiding something from you and he can be so big headed!" She was doing it! She was getting inside of Sora's head.

"Tai's a great guy and even though we aren't talking right now, I miss him." Sora replied. She had a bad headache.

"And Matt! Do you even have feelings for him anymore?"

"Of course!" Sora screamed. "You don't know anything!"

"Face it. Inside you're dying."

"Who are you anyway? Leave me alone!" Sora bellowed.

"DarkAngewoman!" She told Sora.

"You can't hurt me!" Sora yelled. She had to be strong.

"Oh yes I can! Your darkness and pain give me strength!" She grinned evilly.

"As soon as I gather all of your darkness along with goggle boy's…I shall dominate!" DarkAngewoman explained.

"Wait! What darkness does Tai have?" Sora questioned.

"Jealousy."

"Jealousy?" Sora was confused, way more than Davis was every day.

"Oh never mind." DarkAngewoman sighed. "Humans are so oblivious." She muttered the last part under her breath.

Sora knew she was a goner. "And once I'm at full strength, I'll destroy the digi-destined!"

"And what's the point of all this?" Sora asked. She thought of what she had just said and noticed that it sounded a lot like something Tai would say.

"Well, so I can rule the digital world! And there is something I want."

"And what is that?" She was almost afraid to ask, but she did anyway.

"The power of all ten crests!" She shuddered.

"TEN!" Sora gasped.

Davis: TEN!

Kari: YEP!

Davis: I thought there we're only nine!

Kari: Well, there was. You'll understand better in further chapters. It all unfolds in the end!

Me: Shhhh! Kari!

Kari: Oops. Sorry!

Me: Well, you'll just have to find out in the next chapter!

I'm out!

333333333Taioraforeva11


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Guess who's back?

Sora: Sydnee.

Me: How'd you guess?

Sora: laughs Even Davis could have figured that one out!

Davis: Did I hear someone say my name?

Sora: Oh, shut it, Davis!

Me: Anyway, lets thank the reviewers.

Kari: It's about time you remember on your own for once. Sheesh!

Flarie Hanami: I don't know how I can EVER thank you! Thanks for reminding me that there are indeed already 9 crests because of Ken's crest of Kindness. So I corrected that in the last chapter!

Jyoura Koumi: Okay I'm sorry that you don't like Taiora, but that's not my problem. I do support Koumi though. I think Mimi & Izzy Koushiro are perfect for each other. I just think that you tend to get a little defensive & if someone doesn't like the coupling you like you spazz on them. That's all I have to say. So if you don't like my story then don't read or review.

CourageSun: Yep, it sure is a twist! A great one if that. I'm glad you like it & here's the update you've been waiting for.

Surflilu246: I can't tell you that. The answer will come though. You'll just have to wait.

Me: Well, I'm done thanking the reviewers so lets cut to the chase.

Forgive & Forget

Chapter Four

By Sydnee Taioraforeva11

"Tai.." Matt started. "What is wrong with you?" Tai had been acting very strange for the past hour.

"I'm sorry Matt, but these visions are really starting to scare me." Tai explained. He had experienced numerous visions of a dark angel creature that he had seen only in his dreams.

Just then another one flashed in his mind. Tai put his hands on his head and screamed in pain. "TAI!" Matt panicked.

It was the same black angel talking about darkness and crests to a certain auburn haired girl. "SORA!" Tai yelled. He knew that she couldn't hear him, but he felt as if he needed to yell her name.

"Tai! What is it?" Matt questioned him.

"I saw Sora and that black angel again. She has her. She has Sora!" Tai shouted.

"What?" Matt gasped.

"I think the angel's some kind of digimon." Tai thought out loud.

"I knew it!" Matt cried.

"And you want to know what the scary thing is?" Tai asked Matt. He nodded slowly. "I've seen the same angel in my dreams…I had the dream every night for a week, but I didn't think anything of it."

"Lets get back to Izzy!" Matt suggested. They ran off to Izzy's apartment.

"But there are only nine crests!" Sora shouted.

"Wrong you are." The evil creature told Sora.

"Wha-?" Sora didn't understand. There were only nine crests and they belonged to each of her friends and herself! Who could the other crest belong to?

"Maybe just maybe this creature IS a digimon!" Izzy concluded after he had heard Tai's story. "Gimme your digivice!"

"Why?" Tai asked.

"Because of this "Black Angel" as you say is a digimon and you've seen it, its data will be on your digivice." Izzy logically explained.

"But I've only seen it in my visions and dreams Izzy!" Tai argued.

"You still saw it, maybe not in real life, but in your mind." Izzy told Tai.

"I don't get it." Tai handed his digivice over to Izzy and sure enough, Izzy had been right.

"Her name is DarkAngewoman. Her ultimate attack is Darkness Absorber. If you harness any darkness in your heart, she'll absorb it right out of you to make her stronger…" He trailed off. "And you…weaker."

"Then that's what she wants from Sora! Her darkness!" Tai figured.

"You can pin point her location with your digivice." Izzy told him. "We start the search tomorrow morning! Get some sleep!" It was almost one o'clock in the morning now.

Sora awoke after falling asleep, although she wasn't quite sure when she fell asleep. She felt weaker already. DarkAngewoman must have been absorbing her darkness. 'Oh no. Sora you're killing yourself!' She thought.

She figured that it was morning, although she couldn't tell because it was so dark where she was. She wondered if anyone had been trying to find her. Wait! Probably no one even noticed she was gone. She hadn't told any one that she was going to the digital world. Besides, why would Tai come rescue her now?

Wait…. there was hope! She was supposed to be on a date with Matt and she never showed. Maybe he would find her. She just had to have hope.

"I don't get it!" Tai shouted. "We're standing right on top of her!" His digivice showed that he was right next to Sora. And he practically was. He tried running to her, but he ran right through the hideout as if there was nothing there.

"I think your digivice is jacked up!" Matt told him.

"His digivice isn't "jacked up" as you say, Matt." Izzy told him. Tai and Matt were on the phone with him. They had him on speaker, so they could both hear his instructions. "Sora is there, it's just that DarkAngewoman's hide out is crossing between to dimensions."

"Less intelligent explanation please?" Tai asked.

"The hideout is technically not in the area as of the moment. The hideout is in two places at once. Its FULL data can only be in one place when the other is simply holographic." Izzy explained. "The full data should transfer into the digital world in the next five minutes."

"So you mean to tell us, that we're seeing what's happening right now, but it's actually happening in a different dimension?" Matt asked.

"Exactly." Izzy replied.

"Tai! Matt!" Voices called. Both boys turned around to see Agumon and Gabumon along with Biyomon.

"Izzy told us that Sora's in trouble." Biyomon told them.

"Right on time." Izzy said. "Get ready for the battle of your lives guys!" Izzy announced.

Davis: Ooo…cliffhanger!

Me: Yes Davis!

Davis: Why'd you have to stop there, I want to know what happens and I come in the next chapter!

Me: Yes, you do make an appearance in the next chapter, but I don't think people are going to review just so they can see you!

Davis: Yes they will. They know they want me, but Kari's number one on my list!

Kari: Oh shut up Davis!

Davis glares at T.K who is standing next to Kari

Me: Okay we'll see how many people review because they want to see you, but I think more people will review because they want to see what will happen next!

Davis: whispers to readers Review and tell Sydnee how much you love me, you know you do!

Me: Davis! Stop trying to persuade my readers!

Davis: Sheesh!

Me: whispers to readers You know you just want to review to find out what happens next.

Davis: Oh, so you can, but I can't!

Me: Yep, because I own the story! You're just a character!

Davis: Well I'm going to make a story and you're not going to be in it!

Me: Who says I want to?

Davis: Grrrrr!

Well, that's all for now!

Review puhleeeez!


	5. Chapter 5

**Digi Lounge**

(My RAD new hangout)

Davis walks in the lounge.

Taioraforeva11 (that's me. WOO) is sitting on the couch with Mimi

Mimi: You should really add some more pink to your wardrobe it would lighten up your outfit.

Taioraforeva11: Mimi. I don't need your advice. Pink can perish in hell for all I care.

Mimi: Geesh. You really are a hot head.

Taioraforeva11: Hothead? Who said I was a Hothead?

Mimi: Davis.

Davis turns around and starts walking out of the room.

Taioraforeva11: Not so fast goggle head!

Davis: Don't hurt me!

Taioraforeva11: I am NOT a hothead! (Kicks him in the shin)

Davis starts screaming in pain

Mimi falls over laughing

Tai enters

Tai: Hey Taioraforeva11. What's taking you so long to update the fic?

Taioraforeva11: I've been really busy Tai. Besides I've had to deal with people calling me a hothead. (Glares at Davis who is still yelping) and people who won't leave my tomboyishness and I alone! (Glares at Mimi)

Tai: Tomboyishness? Is that even a word?

Taioraforeva11: Since when do you care about words? YOU'RE DUMB!

Davis: (whispers from the ground) Hothead.

Taioraforeva11: DAISUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! (Starts kicking at him furiously)

Tai: What's her problem? (Asks Mimi)

Mimi: Don't look at me.

Tai: Give Davis a break and start the next chapter! (Says to Taioraforeva11)

Taioraforeva11: Fineee. (Kicks Davis one last time) Watch your back goggle head. On with the fic!

Chapter Five 

Taioraforeva11

"5 4 3 2 1!" Izzy counted down. The hideout appeared and Tai and Matt spotted the dark angel. She was using her darkness absorber attack on Sora and she seemed to be getting stronger.

Tai immediately dropped his cell phone in which Izzy was talking to them on and rushed over to Sora's side. He kneeled down beside her. She was unconscious.

"Tai!" Matt cried. "Your going to get yourself killed!" Tai ignored Matt.

"Soon I'll harness all her darkness and all I need is your darkness to complete me!" DarkAngewoman yelled.

"Darkness? I don't have any." Tai knew he was lying through his teeth.

"Of course you do." DarkAngewoman reminded him. "You have a secret that you've wanted to share with a certain auburn haired girl, but you won't tell her because you're afraid! Courage? Hah. Yeah right."

"Don't listen to her Tai!" Matt screamed.

"Shut up Friendship!" DarkAngewoman yelled. "Dark Storm!" The attack pummeled into Matt and he lay on the ground knocked out.

"MATT!" Tai cried in anguish. "Leave my friends alone!"

"The trouble you get yourself into, Courage." DarkAngewoman said as she yelled out an attack. "Darkness Absorber!" The attack knocked Tai out and started to absorb his darkness.

"TAI! MATT!" Izzy yelled from the abandoned cell phone. "ARE YOU THERE?" Izzy hung up when he got no response. He knew something horrible was going on, so he called in reinforcements.

REAL WORLD KAMIYA'S APARTMENT 

Kari sat on the couch watching T.V. "Gatomon?" She asked her digimon.

"Yeah Kari?" The cat like digimon replied.

"Do you think Tai will be alright?" Kari asked with worry.

"Don't worry Kari. I'm sure he'll be okay within a couple of days. He and Sora will make up." Gatomon reassured her partner.

Kari nodded and turned her attention back to the T.V. After a couple of minutes the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kari said when she picked up.

"KARI! It's Izzy. You need to round up the others and get to the digital world as soon as possible. Tai, Sora, and Matt are in great danger. They need help!" Izzy panicked.

"WHAT? Tai's in the digital world?" She gasped. She ran down the hall and whipped his door open. No one in sight.

"You didn't know?" Izzy inquired.

"No. I didn't." Kari said with an annoyed and worried voice.

"Don't worry. Leave it to me. I'll round up the others." Kari told Izzy in a determined manner.

She quickly dialed Davis's number and waited for an answer. 'Hold on Tai, I'm coming.'

DIGITALWORLD BATTLE FIELD 

Matt began to wake up and Gabumon was by his side. "Matt? You alright?" His digimon asked. "Izzy told us what was happening and we rushed over here right away."

"What do you mean by we?" Matt asked groggily.

Gabumon moved to the side to show Biyomon and Agumon.

"We've got to help Tai and Sora!" Agumon yelled. "Pepper Breath!" He attacked, but it's not like that could do any damage.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon attacked as well.

"Useless rookies!" DarkAngewoman yelled. "Dark Hurricane!" The attack spiraled right into the two digimon, throwing them to the ground.

"Biyomon! Agumon!" Gabumon cried in anguish for his friends. "Matt. I'm the only one who can digivolve!"

"Let's do it." Matt said with a determined voice as he sat up. His digivice lit up.

_Gabumon digivolve to Garuramon!_

"Howling Blaster!" He attacked. It barely did anything.

"Matt. She's too strong." Garuramon stated.

"Then we'll just have to step it up a notch!" Matt cried.

_Garuramon digivolve to WereGaruramon!_

The wolf pounced at DarkAngewoman, but just got knocked out and di-digivolved in the process.

"I'm sorry Matt. I tried." Gabumon told him.

"It's not your fault. Good try buddy." Matt tried to seem calm, but he was the least big calm right now. Two people he cared for were getting the life sucked out of them right now, literally.

"Matt! We're here!" A familiar voice called out. Matt turned to see his brother T.K running towards him, along with the rest of the crew and their digimon. (Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Joe, Mimi, and Izzy.)

"Let's help out!" Davis cued his group. "DNA digivolve."

(A/N: I'm just going to skip the digivolutions because I'm lazy right now)

Kari, T.K, Davis, Ken, and Cody stood ready to fight with their digivices in hand and their fists tightly clenched, as did Izzy, Joe, Mimi, and Matt.

"Now it's our turn!" Izzy cued the rest of the crew. "Digivolve to ultimate everyone!"

(A/N: Once again I'm skipping digivolutions. Oh and Gabumon doesn't digivolve because he's out of strength from the fight earlier.)

"FIGHT!" Yolei yelled as she pumped her fist into the air.

(A/N: I'm not very good with battle scenes, so it's going to be the least bit descriptive. Bear with me)

The three ultimates were easily fought off and di-digivolved.

DarkAngewoman ripped all four crests off the teen's necks. (A/N: Yes, I know their crests were destroyed in the last episode of season 01, but this is my story, remember?) "Friendship, Knowledge, Sincerity, and Reliability are mine! All I need are the final six crests!"

"SIX?" Matt questioned.

"There are only nine crests." Izzy said with a confused look.

"I think this digimon failed math class, but then again so have I." Davis joked.

"Then who does the tenth crest belong to?" Mimi questioned. While the digi destined was trying to figure this out, DarkAngewoman di-digivolved all of their digimon except for Phaildramon. (sp?) She ripped the crests of Light and Hope off the two youngest originals as well as the crest of Kindness from Ken.

"We're done for." Kari cried. T.K put his arm around her, trying to comfort her.

Tai lay on the ground hearing all of the cries of anguish from the other digi destined. He looked over at Sora, who lay beside him. 'Tai…. you've got to dig deep and erase all the negative feelings. You'll get to explain everything to her if your both get out of this alive.'

Tai slowly was able to move again. (A/N: He was pretty much paralyzed, but not unconscious like Sora) 'Be brave…you've got to do this…for the team…for Kari…for Sora…you can do this…you can beat DarkAngewoman you just have got to find the Courage!' As DarkAngewoman finally di-digivolved Phaildramon, he heard Davis and Ken gasp. 'It's now or never Tai…find the courage! Everyone's counting on you.'

Digi Lounge 

Tai: Dudeeee. Nice chapter.

Taioraforeva11: Well thanks Tai.

Davis: It's horrible. I'm barely in it.

Taioraforeva11 growls at Davis

Davis: Sorry. (Runs out of digi lounge screaming)

Taioraforeva11: Excuse me while I track down Davis.

Tai: Sure thing.

Sora: Mhmm.

Taioraforeva11 runs out of the digi lounge

Tai: Taioraforeva11 would love reviews!

……..


	6. Chapter 6

Digi Lounge

Taioraforeva11 is playing a video game against Davis.

Taioraforeva11: I WIN!!!!

Davis: NO FAIR. I NEVER LOSE!!!

Taioraforeva11: Well, you just did.

Davis: I let you win.

Taioraforeva11: Righttt.

(Kari enters)

Kari: Hey guys. Have you seen T.K?

Davis: Nope. Haven't seen T.P!

Taioraforeva11: (laughing) T.P! That stands for Toliet Paper!!!!

Kari: What is wrong with her?

Taioraforeva11 falls backwards laughing. Her face begins to turn red.

Davis: Who cares! I'm winning!

Kari: (to Taioraforeva11) I think you need to go see a therapist. You can go with Davis.

Taioraforeva11: (Abruptly stops laughing) Hikari, Are you comparing me to Daisuke? He needs a therapist! I do NOT need a therapist. If something's funny, I can laugh! Davis is just…..mental.

Kari: Geez. Sorry.

Kari walks out of the room.

Kari: (under her breath) She doesn't need a therapist, she needs to go to anger management!

Taioraforeva11: Anyway. On with Chapter six!

Chapter Six.

Forgive & Forget.

Tai inched closer to Sora and touched her hand. "Sora. You can't let her get to you. You have to dig deep and erase all of the darkness from your hear." He softly spoke. Her eyes opened slightly.

"Tai. You came." She looks around. "So did everyone else. I knew I could count on you."

"Of course, why wouldn't I come?" Tai questioned.

"Well. I thought you hated me." Sora told him.

"I thought you hated me!" Tai cried in a weak voice.

"Taichi…..I'm so sorry about how I overreacted. I just feel like you don't tell me anything anymore, but some things are meant to be kept to ourselves and I think you should keep whatever it is to yourself. I shouldn't force something out of you." Sora apologized.

"And I'm sorry that I freaked out when you said you already had plans. I just feel that since you have a boyfriend, our friendship doesn't matter anymore." Tai explained.

"How could you think that? I've known you all my life and I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you by my side. I'm really sorry if I made you feel that way. I know it seems that I'm always with Matt, but you'll always be my best friend." Sora was starting to get teary eyed, but she couldn't cry, for she was too weak.

"I forgive you." They said in unison. DarkAngewoman almost defeated the rest of the team when two beams of light. One red. One orange went into the sky. The dark shadow disappeared from around both of them.

"What's this?!!!" DarkAngewoman bellowed in shock.

The orange and red beams that had shot up into the sky combined to make a fiery reddish orange color. Then the beams vanished to show a symbol in the sky. It was a red heart caught on fire. Each of the digi destined stared up at the sky in complete shock. The fiery colored symbol flew through the air and placed itself in each of the tags of Tai and Sora.

(A/N: Tai and Sora still have the crests of Love and Courage. The other crests slid into the other side of the tags.)

"The tenth crest!" DarkAngewoman screamed in anguish. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"It belongs to Tai and Sora?" Joe gasped. "But they already have crests! I'm so perplexed!" Tai and Sora exchanged glances.

"We have two crests?" Tai asked out loud.

"Yes. The crests of Courage and Love combine to create the crest of Forgiveness." Izzy informed them from an email he had just gotten from Genai.

"Oh well, I can still destroy you anyway." DarkAngewoman yelled. "I'll soon possess the ultimate power from all ten crests."

"We can't digivolve without our crests!" Matt announced.

"Just leave it to us!" Tai told him bravely.

_Agumon digivolve to Greymon!_

_Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!_

Greymon and Birdramon attacked, but it wasn't enough.

"Dark storm!" Greymon and Birdramon were thrown backwards.

"We can't give up now! We've come to far!" Tai screamed.

"Tai's right! I can't bear to see any of my friends suffer!" Sora shouted. Two lights shot up in the sky once again. Red and Orange. Their crests were glowing!

_Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon!_

_Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!_

"What?!" DarkAngewoman gasped. "You digivolved again?"

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon answered with an attack.

"Giga Blasters!" MetalGreymon helped out. It put a scratch on her, but it wasn't nearly enough.

"What do we do now?" Sora questioned. "Nothing can beat her!"

"I don't know, but whatever happens, I'll be here, fighting right by your side."

"I'm not leaving your side either. We're in this together and now that we've forgiven each other, we'll be unstoppable." Sora agreed.

"Well, that's what friends do. They forgive each other." Tai replied. Both their crests of Forgiveness shone brightly and a fiery colored beam shot up at Garudamon and Metal Greymon.

Sora, Tai, and the rest of the group's attention was on the bright light.

"What's going on?" Kari wondered.

WarGreymon! Garudamon! …… 

"NO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! I WON'T LET IT!" DarkAngewoman charged at Sora and Tai who weren't paying attention to any of their surroundings. She snatched the tags and crests from their necks and the two teens gasped in horror.

…_. DNA digivolve to Plareidramon!_

Who is this Plareidramon? Will the digi destined win or fall to their knees? Find out in the next chapter.

I'm guessing there is going to be about three or four chapters left. I'm not sure, but the more you review the quicker the next chapter goes up!

Digi Lounge 

Taioraforeva11 and Sora are now playing video games.

Taioraforeva11: I'm almost there! I'm going to win!

Power goes out.

Sora: AHHHHHH!!!!

Taioraforeva11: MIMI! Did you plug in your hairdryer, curling iron, and straightner, all at the same time again???

Mimi: (from other room, shouting) Oops. Sorry!

Sora and Taioraforeva11: I am so glad to be a tomboy!

Review puhlease.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay. So here I am on Christmas Eve putting up the final chapter. I hope you like it and I'd really like reviews. After I have completed this story, I'll be mainly concentrating on Head Games, my other Taiora fic. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. I've just had a little case of writer's block, but I'm sure my assistant writer can help me out.

Her name is Courage Sun and she's a totally awesome writer with her own style. You might of read her story "Heir of Light" which, as I might add, is one of the best fics I've ever read. Along with Davis, we are the **Terrorizing Trio **and we shall dominate! Hah.

Anyway, here's the last chapter! Brace yourself. It's a long one! Enjoy.

Chapter Seven

Forgive & Forget

Taioraforeva11

The Digidestined stared up at the new digimon with wide eyes. It was silent except for gasps, until Sora spoke up. "We can do that too?" She questioned.

"I guess so." Tai replied as he stared up at the digimon.

"That's Plareidramon. The DNA form of MetalGreymon and Garudamon. Plareidramon's special attack is Ring of Fire." Izzy informed them as he read the digi analyzer on his laptop.

"This is so cool!" Mimi shouted.

"Tai, this is awesome and all, but she's got all the crests! We'll never win." Sora said doubtfully.

"Right you are!" DarkAngewoman yelled. "I'm at full strength now!"

"Don't worry Sora. We can beat her. Don't worry." Tai reassured Sora.

"Yeah…Light always overcomes darkness!" Kari cried out.

Plareidramon charged at DarkAngewoman and they battled it out. DarkAngewoman sent a spiral of dark energy and Plareidramon was down.

"Oh no! We're done for!" Cody cried in anguish.

Doubt hovered over the group until a voice spoke up. "No we're not! Tai and Sora can do this. They won't give up and either will I!" It was Matt. "We've got to believe in our friends!" The crest of Friendship shined brightly in the hands of DarkAngewoman.

"Matt's right! We've got to rely on one another!" Joe's crest of Reliability shined.

"We have brains on our side!" Izzy's crest of Knowledge shined as well.

"Tai and Sora are strong…they can do this!" Mimi's crest of Sincerity shined.

"Never give up hope!" T.K Cried.

"Light always wins!" Kari yelled.

The crests of Light and Hope shined as well.

"Let's help out!" Davis cued his group. Davis, Yolei, Ken, and Cody held their digivices up towards Plareidramon.

"I love everyone here and I won't stand for them to be hurt!" Sora shouted.

"I'm not giving up until we've won!" Tai screamed as well.

The crests of Love and Courage shined.

All of the colors, Orange, Red, Blue, Gray, Green, Purple, Yellow, and Pink, combined together and shot at Plareidramon, who was lying helplessly on the ground.

"IT'S NEVER TOO LATE TO FORGIVE AND FORGET!" Tai and Sora bellowed in unison.

A fiery color shot from their crests and over to Plareidramon as well.

"I can feel the energy!" Plareidramon stated.

"THE LIGHT!!!" DarkAngewoman howled as all the crests dropped into the chosen children's hands.

"FINISH HER OFF!" Tai roared.

"RING OF FIRE!" Plareidramon attacked with undying energy. The ring surrounded her and she was being deleted. Plareidramon di-digivolved back into Biyomon and Agumon.

"I may be done for, but so is one of you!" DarkAngewoman howled. "DARK STORM!" The attack was fired as soon as she was deleted and an evil laugh echoed.

No one saw it coming, except for Tai that is. The black energy was aimed right for Sora and he wasn't about to let her get hurt. He threw himself right in front of his best friend, who didn't see it coming. "Tai, what are you-" Before she could finish the attack pummeled into Tai's chest. "TAICHI!" She dropped to her knees by his side. She could see the dark attack eating at him.

"Sora….." He mumbled.

"TAICHI! Why'd you do that?" She demanded.

"You would've gotten hurt, Sora and you in pain is more than I can bear." He told her weakly.

"HANG ON TAICHI!!!!" She yelled in fear, fear of losing her best friend.

The rest of the Digidestined stared blankly at the two, except for Kari, who had dropped to the ground and was weeping. T.K was silent as he hugged her.

"Sora. The fight we had was stupid, I was a jerk, but what makes our bond so strong is that we always know it's better to just Forgive and Forget." Tai stated. "Nothing can tear us apart."

Sora listened to his words and felt her eyes sting as tears stained her cheeks. He was dying and he was almost completely gone. His hands dropped to his side and he took his last breath.

"TAICHI!!!!! NO! I LOVE YOU!" Sora screamed through her tears.

A/N: And that was the day Tai died…NO! I'm just kidding. He doesn't die. I love him too much to make him die.

Once again the crest of Forgiveness shined from both of their tags and a fiery color surrounded Tai.

Everyone just stared.

"Sora…" He said weakly. She took her face out of her hands and looked at him. 'Am I hearing things?' She thought. "Sora…I'm here."

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" She shouted and hugged him tightly as he sat up.

"But how?" Izzy questioned.

Kari dashed over to her brother and hugged him as well.

"I'm guessing it was the power of the crest of Forgiveness that healed him." Joe simply stated.

After the hugging fest they helped Tai up and Joe bandaged him. Sora and Kari sat by Tai's side. Matt walked over and put his hand gently on Sora's shoulder. "We need to talk."

"Okay." She replied. She got up and followed Matt away from everyone. Once they were away, she gave him a huge hug. "I didn't know if I'd see you again."

"I was so worried about you, but we really need to talk."

"About what?" She wondered out loud.

"Sora…what you said out there when Tai was dying…." Matt began. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Sora asked. She didn't know what he was talking about.

"That you love him." Matt replied.

"I said that?" She asked.

"Yeah. You did and I think you meant it."

"Well of course I love him, he's my best friend."

"Sora…that's not what I meant and you know it."

"Oh! I don't know!" She cried.

"I think you do and I think we should break up. It's for the best."

"Okay." She agreed. Tears filled her eyes once again.

"Friends?" He asked.

"Friends." She said. Matt leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Tai watched Sora and Matt from a distance. All he wanted was a chance. Sora walked over towards the group again. It was now or never.

"Sora…" He put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around. "What is it, Tai?"

"You know how you said, friends don't keep things from each other?"

"Well, yeah, but I said that when we were arguing earlier. Just forget about it. You don't need to tell me."

"But I want to." Tai told her.

"Okay then. Go ahead." She urged him.

"I'm jealous." He blurted.

"Jealous? Of who?"

"Matt." He replied softly.

"Matt? Why?" 'Where's he going with this?' She thought.

"He has something that I don't."

"Well, he may be the lead singer of a band, but your captain of the varsity soccer team. And he may have crystal blue eyes, but you have gentle chocolate eyes. What does he have that you don't?"

"A girlfriend." He looked down at the ground.

A sad look fell upon Sora's face. "Not anymore, he doesn't."

"What happened?" Tai asked. "If he broke up with you I'll kill him!"

"No. No. We just decided to call it quits. It's not his fault." She started to cry.

"Sora don't cry, maybe it was meant to be." He comforted her.

"I guess your right. Sorry." She said as she wiped tears from her face. "Thanks. Anyway, I'm sure the perfect girl for you is out there somewhere. She's just waiting for you to find her."

"I already have found her."

"Oh. Who's the lucky girl?" Sora piped up. 'Who could it be?' He was silent.

"Actions speak louder than words." He finally answered.

"I don't get-" Sora was cut off because she couldn't talk anymore. It took her a while to realize what was happening….

There was no doubt about it. Her best friend, Tai Kamiya, was **kissing** her! When he pulled away. She just stared at him.

"Tai..I had no idea." She finally spoke.

"Well, now you do and I'm totally embarrassed! I'm so stupid!" He cursed at himself.

"No you're not." She gave him a hug. "Well, maybe you are, but that's a different story."

"HEY!" He yelled. Sora laughed.

"Oh by the way, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Okay. My chest is just sore."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

Silence fell upon the two.

"Hey guys! Time to go!" Davis yelled. "Everyone's left already. Lets go!"

Tai and Sora ran to the digital gate as Davis went through.

"When we get home, you on for a game of soccer?" Tai asked as they ran.

"Sure, but I'm going to win!"

"Nuh uh!" Tai yelled.

They continued to argue as they reached the gate and went home.

Good ending? Or bad ending? I'd like some feedback and look out for the next chapter in my new fic, "Head Games."

Love you all.

Thanks for reading.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
